


itami

by Lolgirl52



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Tried, Mentioned Abuse, One Shot, Some comfort, i cant tag, im horrible, im sorry, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgirl52/pseuds/Lolgirl52
Summary: everything burned





	itami

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first work and its angst, I suck at grammar so again sorry

 Roxas sat in the middle of the warehouse broken and bloody, the blood sliding off his naked skin. the offender already gone, a phone rang, he couldn't move, the pain everywhere. Sora, that ringtone, Roxas tried to crawl to the phone but couldn't, it hurt to much. Roxas collapsed reaching towards the his phone. Yelling outside, yelling and talking, the noise stopped and Roxas let out a sigh of relief, head in pain the dark red blood drying on his skin. The doors were burst open, the first thing Roxas saw was sharp green eyes, terror crossed his face, n-no not again. A head of spiky brown, relief crossed Roxas's face, Sora. Shouting, but Roxas could not understand it as his eyes closed, the yelling only grew.

-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-

 Two blue eyes opened to see spiky brown hair, black and white wall, Roxas's room, Roxas blinked a few times, the memory's came rushing back to him, raped and hit, Roxas's body hurt just thinking about it. Two blue eyes spot another pair of blue eyes as he croaks,

"Sora," Sora jumps and hugs him, he can barely breath, it hurts, the touch of Sora's warm hands against his skin, it burns. The memory's flash around his head of the touch against his skin, violated, tainted, the burning, he remembers the cloaked man say,

"Now no one will love you, and you will love no one," Roxas shivers, the man was right. No one would love him. Suddenly the warmth is gone and Roxas relaxes almost instantly. Roxas looks Sora, he looks hurt, Roxas looks down, he's useless, cant even make Sora happy. Roxas's eyes water, but he quickly hides it, its to late, Sora takes Roxas hand and says comfortingly,

"Shh, its okay, you're safe and I promise I'm just happy you're okay," Roxas nodded, eyes burning trying to let the tears out but he cant cry in front of Sora.

"Its okay, let it out, I won't judge," That broke the dam as Roxas let the tears fall, sobbing into Sora's shoulder.

Once the tears stop Roxas tells Sora what happened, sniffling a few times. Sora listened carefully, but he was pissed, how could he be carefree like usual when the one he loved just got rapped and abused. Sora leans over to Roxas and kisses his lips softly, carful not to bite Roxas's bruised lips. Roxas stares at Sora but leans towards him and responds,

"stay, please," Sora nods, crawling into the small bed with Roxas and hugging him close to his chest protectively. Roxas snuggles into Sora's arms happily, soon falling asleep wrapped in Sora's arms, near his heart.  

  

**Author's Note:**

> so at first I was not going to do this but, who do you think rapped Roxas that has green eyes? and I'm sorry for anyone who ships them, but I wanted someone who is in the actual game.


End file.
